bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone, Gone Bakugan
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: GoneGoneBakugan.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 18 |last = Dude, Where's My Bakugan? |next = Family Ties }} Gone, Gone Bakugan is the 18th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on September 5, 2009. Plot Dan with the help of Apollonir, brawls against Spectra but Drago is not himself anymore. Spectra has turned him into a corrupted black dragon - Hex Dragonoid. Dan tries to reach out to his friend, but Drago is unable to listen. Spectra uses the power of many Forbidden Cards to access Drago's Perfect Core abilities but it puts Drago's body under mounds of stress. The Ancient Warriors conclude that Drago should not have been able to access the Perfect Core power or change attributes while in his new body but the power of the evil Forbidden Cards allows him to do so. Things look bad for Apollonir as Drago seems unstoppable with all this power. Dan then notices that Drago is crying tears of suffering and that if he doesn't stop Spectra from giving Drago so much power, Drago could die. Apollonir believes that the only way to help Drago is to transform himself into pure energy and enter Drago's body to absorb the extra energy, however Apollonir will not be able to attack or defend himself. Also, Dan must throw Apollonir into Drago's chest, but if he misses, Drago's condition could worsen and Dan may end up killing Drago and New Vestroia may turn back into six separate worlds once again or worse, destroyed. Dan successfully launches Apollonir into Drago's chest and Drago falls defeated returning to his normal self. Dan and Drago are happily reunited, while Spectra does not seem that affected by the loss, and only insists that things will be different the next time they meet. Major events *Drago is revealed to have been corrupted by the Forbidden Cards. *Apollonir turns himself into a spear, which Dan throws into the diamond on Drago's chest to free him from the Forbidden Cards' control. *Dan regains possession of Drago. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso VS Spectra Phantom Spectra activates the Forbidden Ability Dianos Cocos X to keep Vexos Dragonoid at being 200 Gs more than Apollonir (Vexos Dragonoid: 400 - 700 Gs). Dan activates Maximum Nova (Maximum Pyrus) (Apollonir: 500 - 700 Gs ~ Vexos Dragonoid: 700 - 900 Gs). Spectra activates the Ability Burning Dragon (Vexos Dragonoid: 900 - 1100 Gs). Dan activates Neo Valute to nullify Burning Dragon and bring Vexos Dragonoid's Power Level to Apollonir's Base Level (Vexos Dragonoid: 1100 - 500 Gs). Dan activates Saiam Low to reduce the Power Level of Vexos Dragonoid to 0. Spectra activates the Forbidden Ability Diano Durance X (Apollonir: 700 - 0 Gs ~ Vexos Dragonoid: 0 - 700 Gs). Dan activates Dispel Roa to nullify all abilities currently in effect and return both Bakugan to their base Levels (Apollonir: 0 - 500 Gs ~ Vexos Dragonoid: 700 - 400 Gs). Vexos Dragonoid gets wiped out by Apollonir's attack. Spectra Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Spectra Life Force: 200 Points (40%)' Battle Spectra throws his Gate Card and Vexos Dragonoid (Power: 400 Gs). Dan throws out Apollonir. (Power: 500 Gs) Spectra activates Vestroia X to add 100 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid, force him to summon the Perfect Core's power and change its Attributes using his Fusion Abilities (Vexos Dragonoid: 400 - 500 Gs). Spectra activates the Fusion Ability Darkus X to change Vexos Dragonoid into a Darkus Attribute Bakugan and subtract 200 Gs from Apollonir (Apollonir: 500 - 300 Gs). Spectra activates the Fusion Ability Ventus X '''to change Vexos Dragonoid into a Ventus Attribute Bakugan and transfer 100 Gs from Apollonir to Vexos Dragonoid (Vexos Dragonoid: 500 - 600 Gs ~ Apollonir: 300 - 200 Gs). Spectra activates the Fusion Ability '''Subterra X '''to change Vexos Dragonoid into a Subterra Attribute Bakugan and add 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid (Vexos Dragonoid: 600 - 800 Gs). Spectra activates the Fusion Ability '''Aquos X '''to change Vexos Dragonoid into a Aquos Attribute Bakugan, subtract 100 Gs from Apollonir and add 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid (Vexos Dragonoid: 800 - 1000 Gs ~ Apollonir: 200 - 100 Gs). Spectra activates the Fusion Ability '''Haos X '''to change Vexos Dragonoid into a Haos Attribute Bakugan and add 300 Gs to it (Vexos Dragonoid: 1000 - 1300 Gs). Spectra activates the Forbidden Ability '''Neo Legend X '''to add 1800 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid since all five Fusion Abilities for each Attribute were activated (Vexos Dragonoid: 1300 - 3100 Gs). Dan activates the ability '''Dragon Proudia '''to transfer all Gs Vexos Dragonoid gained from the Fusion Abilities and Forbidden Ability from Vexos Dragonoid to Apollonir (Vexos Dragonoid: 3100 - 400 Gs ~ 100 - 2800 Gs). This action causes Apollonir to transform into a trident and strike the Perfect Core, causing Vexos Dragonoid to get wiped out. '''Spectra Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Dan Kuso. Bakugan Seen * Vexos Dragonoid * Neo Dragonoid * Apollonir * Viper Helios * Thunder Wilda * Mega Nemus * Exedra * Oberus * Lars Lion * Frosch * Clayf * Wontu (Japanese Version) Video English Japanese de:Das verschwundene Bakugan Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes